Pick-up Lines 1: MomoRyo
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Momoshiro tries pick-up lines on Ryoma, and ends up as 'Mada mada dane' for her. Genderbending, Fem!Ryoma, MomoRyo. Ah-Un pair


**Disclaimer:** I'm not Konomi Takeshi.. how depressing..

**Summary: **Momoshiro tries pick-up lines on Ryoma, and it ends up as 'Mada Mada Dane' for her.

**Notes:** I was curious as to what are pick-up lines actually are, and had this idea. I really like this pair very much, but like a lot of pairs, they don't receive much love.

When people pair Ryoma with Tezuka or Fuji, the only feeling I can get is awkward, because I can never picture them having romantic feelings for each other. Ryoma and Tezuka can only get like a father-kid relationship, and Fuji is the good senpai that Ryoma respects.

Momoshiro is a whole lot different level, and he actually seems pretty much good for him, aside from Akaya (sometimes).

Oh, and they are in high school here.

Please, enjoy and review!

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Ryoma, not completely OOC.

* * *

It was a pretty normal evening for the couple; Ryoma sitting at her desk finishing the last of her homework, an open can of Ponta by her side, while her boyfriend, Momoshiro, laid lazily on her bed, looking at her.

Everything was normal, until Momoshiro decided to open his mouth..

…

"If you were a tear in my eye, I would not cry for fear of losing you."

Ryoma stopped writing in her notebook for a second, as if assessing the sentence her boyfriend had just said, but then she returned back to another math problem.

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

The golden-eyed girl blinked hard at that and slowly turned to Momoshiro, lying on her bed comfortably and looking at her with a grin. "I made you look this way." He said teasingly.

Ryoma just huffed and turned back to her homework.

"I didn't know angels could fly so low!"

Her eye twitched.

"Hmm.. this didn't work.." there was a long thoughtful hum as the boy closed his eyes and recalled the pick-up lines he memorized before, but he opened them at last and looked directly at his girlfriend, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

_'No, Ryoma, keep doing your homework..' _she slowly reminded herself.

"You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."

The tip of the pencil in her hand broke due to the pressure applied on it. That didn't go unnoticed by him, and he tried another.

"See? Life without you would be like a broken pencil.. pointless.."

Ryoma fought the urge to throw the point-less pencil at his head, and instead opted for taking out her sharpener and get back to work. She placed the sharpener aside and took hold of the Ponta bringing it to her lips to take a sip.

The spiky-haired teen frowned at her, "Put down that Ponta can.. you're sweet enough already."

The poor tennis prodigy choked on her drink and hardly swallowed back the liquid that threatened to come out of her mouth. Seriously?!

Momoshiro, thankfully, waited until she completely fought the coughing fit and returned back to her work to say other.. things..

"Your legs must be tired now. You've been running around in my mind a lot lately."

Ryoma's eyes shut tightly as her head fell down to the desk surface with an audible thud as she fought the bubbling embarrassment and frustration to rise.

"Are you a cat? Because you are purrrrfect." Did he actually purr at her?!

Her fists drew closer to her head in a try to block the horrible lines out from her head.

"I wish I was cross-eyed, so I could see you twice."

She banged the desk with her fist in an attempt to sooth her melting ego. Strangely, she felt his hands brush her nape before taking hold of the back of her collar, she straightened up and hissed at him "Just what are you doing?"

"Yup. Made in heaven."

The poor girl groaned helplessly.

"Pinch me." She blinked. Now what was it that was coming to her.

Reluctantly, she looked at him back on her bed, "Why?"

"Because you're so fine I must be dreaming."

_'How about I punch you instead?'_ her mind screamed, but she tried to remain indifferent.

"From now on, let me tie your shoes. I don't want you falling for anyone else."

Ryoma covered her face with her hands. This misery just had to end right now.

"Is your father a baker? Because you are such a cutie pie!"

That did it. Ryoma stood up slowly with a smirk playing on her lips. "Momo-senpai, or should I say.. Taekshi-darling.."

Momoshiro blinked when he saw her coming towards him, and out of the blue, she became that bold and pushed him down on the bed, sitting beside him, hovering over him.

"Your lips look lonely.. would they like to meet mine?" she said slowly, lowly, and he froze. A blush crept up his cheeks as Ryoma drew closer and pressed their lips together harshly, deepening it in a second and controlling it with her pace.

Moments later, she pulled back and licked her lips satisfied with how dazed and close to fainting her boyfriend looked. The golden-eyed girl got up and back to her desk, and when she casted a glance at him, she saw him blinking at the ceiling.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**A/N: **I never knew pick-up lines were THAT many! There are some which I didn't understand, but I chose the funny ones.

So, this is part one, there will be other parts for other pairings some time later.

Write the pairing you'd like and review please!


End file.
